icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyrical Saint/Why I don't think iSaved Your life will be resolved
'Creddie shippers read and comment if you dare' The fact that iSaved Your Life hasn't been resolved is something that bothers both Creddiers and Seddiers. Sorry to have to say this, but here is why I don't think iSaved Your life will be resolved. 1. Based on Carly's actions the "hero thing" is indeed over. Carly has dated other guys, totally denied Creddie in iStart a Fanwar, physically hit him in iParty With Victorious, and supported him being with her best friend '''since iSaved Your Life. These actions make me doubt that Carly is still unsure of how she feels about Freddie. '''2. Dan didn't write iSaved Your Life Except for the episodes with a Nevel plot (Dan didn't write the episode that introduced Nevel so maybe he's not the one who created Nevel) all the episodes with sequels were of episodes Dan wrote. Dan didn't write iSaved Your Life which makes a sequel less likely. 3. Carly has NO EXCUSE for not getting back together with Freddie by iOMG Some say Carly was too scared to make a move because Freddie "dumped" her in iSaved Your Life. That is a total misinterpretation of how Creddie broke up. It's kinda sad that Creddie fans are misunderstanding the end of the very episode they got their wish. If Freddie had said I don't want you and dumped her I'd understand Carly not wanting to let him know she still liked him, but it's just the opposite. Freddie proved that he cared about Carly and was a gentlemen in iSaved Your Life. Carly understood Freddie was looking out for her and that's why she kissed him on the cheek. After iSaved Your Life Carly has less of a reason to be scared of Freddie breaking her heart, not more. Besides, Carly was the one who told Sam to put herself out there and get a nice boyfriend in iOMG, if she was too scared to do the same with Freddie it'd make Carly a hypocrite. Carly has been shown to not need much of a push to make a move on a guy, so one has to wonder why she hasn't gotten back together with Freddie. 3. iSaved Your Life might not have been an episode that they planned to give a sequal to When the writers had Freddie say he'd be psyched if Carly wanted to be his girlfriend when the hero thing was over they might not have had a sequel in mind, they might have wanted to show us that Freddie did still want Carly, making his sacrifice more meaningful. Freddie was saying that he still likes her and if she wanted him someday he'd be happy. I think the writers wanted us to think "If Carly's feelings ever change we'll know, so until than we can assume she doesn't" instead of wait for a sequel to tell us if she loves him or not. Agree? Disagree? Comment and let me know. Category:Blog posts